


Последняя из рода

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, No Underage Sex, Suicide, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Они остались вдвоем: она и окно, что сиротливо смотрело на неё багрянцем крови.





	

Лидия смотрела в окно, и ей все казалось странным. Жизнь шла своим чередом — люди шли на работу, ругались и смеялись, копошась в своих делах, точно мелкие муравьи на оброненной конфете. Ребенком, возможно, а может быть и взрослым — что так, что так меж бровями соскользнет тень, а губы сожмутся в линию — обида. Такая глупая, такая детская, знакомая всем — и молодому, и старому.

Конфеты… Лидия сжимала ноющие пальцы в кулаки. Вспоминала невольно, как дядя Нед тихо смеялся, утаскивая с прилавка — прямо из-под камер видеонаблюдения! — конфету и всучивал ей, даже как-то и позабыв за свою привычку на Джейкоба ворчать — на его лень, безалаберность… и что-то там еще, звонкое такое, начинающееся на «раз-». Пройдохой он был страшным — дядя Нед, не дедушка — но Лидия искренне любила его самого и прогулки с ним. Вот правда, и тому ничто не мешало — ни тихое причитание матушки на то, как Лидс вовсе без труда забиралась в дом, позабыв ключи; ни моменты, когда с языка срывалось крепкое словцо, а отмычка трещала пополам, ломаясь в замке. Хотя бы потому, что кто мог сказать точно, кто обучил девчонку такому? А кто подсказал отмазки? Никто.

Лидия смотрела сквозь стекло на город, и блеклое отражение — более размытое, чем в зеркале — было багряным. Она смотрела на собственные ладони и видела огонь, что тек меж пальцев жидкостью; видела кровь, застывшую под ногтями и алыми цветами, лозами оплетающую рукава белой кофты. Волосы её растрепанны, они ниспадали прядями на плечи, лежали хаотично, непривычно — но Лидия не тянулась к расческе, не шла к зеркалу, что было разбито, побито и треснуто, точно весенний лед. Лидия не желала их расчесывать, потому что мысли в голове… касались вовсе не внешнего вида.

Усмешка у Лидии — точно извинение, и усевшись на подоконнике с концами, она закусила нижнюю губу, вдыхая сипло, опаляя легкие кислородом. Обнять собственные колени непослушными пальцами, оцарапанными ладонями… почти глупо, но ей нужно.

Купленный набор отмычек валялся неприкаянный, припадал пылью. Темный плащ, позабытый давно, так и не вернулся в руки дядюшки — красивые, с тонкими запястьями и длинными пальцами. Дядя Нед так и не научил её пользоваться подарком, хотя обещал — ласково, невозможно, точно между ними и правда было родство.

Дяди Неда не стало четыре года назад. Четыре года назад Лидия почти забыла, каково это — улыбаться.

Она узнала об этом случайно, мимолетом, и в горле в ту же секунду запершило, заболело. Отчаянно хотелось выпить — чего-нибудь жутко крепкого, вредного, что переливалось бы темным золотом в темнице стакана. Дядя Нед, помнится, всегда говорил о том, что Лидия не умела пить. Ни тогда, ни сейчас — либо даже не посмакует, либо напьется до беспамятства, неся чушь и смеясь над самыми безвкусными шутками. Кусая губы, девушка ощущала жгучую, болезненную тоску — ей не хватало чужого тона, что чеканил уверенно, точно. Дядя Нед исчез, растворился дымкой — и ей отчаянно не хотелось в это верить, хотелось услышать его голос, пускай даже и в виде ворчания, выговора. Нужен был его совет, помощь; эта вечная уверенность в том, что он знает, как поступать. Он был нужен ей, потому что всегда делал это — учил её, точно маленького галчонка без рода и племени. Помогал ей понять, дойти самой до того, что делать и как поступать, всегда наставлял и учил терпеливо. Её, Лидию — маленькую, несмышленую, что потеряется в этом опасном мире без руки, что будет вести во тьме, на раз-два.

Лидия так думала давно, еще во время, когда чужие ладони лежали поверх её — вели, обучали. Она смеялась тогда тихонько, улыбаясь искренне стоящему сзади мужчине, а сейчас дяди Неда нет. Тьма подступила.  
И она потерялась.

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Люди ехали на работу, люди ругались и смеялись, копошась в своих делах, точно мелкие муравьи на оброненной конфете. Кто-то сегодня проспал, кого-то повысили, у кого-то любимая, смеясь звонко и прикрывая ладонями рот, счастливо выдохнула — «да!» — на предложение возлюбленного. Или возлюбленной. Или не ответила, а поджала губы, зыркая виновато.  
Люди продолжали жить. А ей не хотелось.

Фрай держала в руках бумагу. Хотя, скорее комкала, пытаясь хотя бы на невинном клочке бумаги согнать злость, ненависть, тугу — все и на одну бумажку, ну можно ли представить? Это было странно, было жутко и невыносимо; чувство, задушенное в первые секунды когда-то давно, сейчас драло когтями нутро, разрывало артерии и лакало кровь, что была алой, точно рассвет; темной, точно гранатовый сок. Ей хотелось смеяться, хотелось плакать — но нельзя, не получится. Зубы сжаты, а глаза сухие, пусть и с чуть аловатым бельмом от недосыпа.

— За что? — Изо рта одним движением потрескавшихся губ, без звука. Вопрос вторился эхом в голове, смешивался в какофонию с мыслями, и они порождали своё отражение. Безумную свистопляску черного и белого, шершавого и гладкого, шума и тишины. Лидия закрыла уши, и кожа испачкалась в крови, под неё глубже запрятались осколки, боли от которых та почти не чувствовала. Точно обломки несчастного зеркала — это её часть, как пальцы или ногти. Всхлип был сухим. Её всю жизнь растили хорошей девочкой, а они не плачут. Хорошие девочки приносят добрые отметки, учатся на отлично и не приходят домой — в общежитие, в собственную квартиру — позже десяти часов вечера. Они не лазают по крышам и не смеются задорно рассвету, не учатся под чутким руководством дядюшки взламывать замки и — уж тем более! — не подглядывают в щель кабинета дедушки, ловя невольно мысль о том, что касание губ между братом и сестрой… чуть дольше, чем положено, чем нужно.

Хорошие девочки добрые жены и матери, только вот Лидия не могла таковой быть. Сейчас… у неё не получалось. Она облажалась, и это отдало повторным всхлипом, дрожью в поджатых к телу коленях, холодом в бок, который дядя никогда больше не прикроет своим плащом — теплым, точно пламя, закованное в стекло.

Мать, отец… они никогда не учили, что делают хорошие девочки, когда их любимые дядюшки ловят пулю прямо в сердце. Умирают, хотя талия все еще помнила отпечатки ладоней, что скользили бегло — «не стой так напряженно, тебя сразу же выхватят взглядом из толпы!» — со спины так четко, так правдиво. Подушечки пальцев помнили особенный щелк, что выдавал треск в отмычке, помнили руки движения, которыми нужно ощупывать замок — как и язык не мог забыть вкус засахаренных лепестков сакуры. Нед, как ни странно, любил их готовить, усмехаясь хитро, тапая девчушку по носу и заставляя улыбаться. Хмурясь в моменты, когда та едва не выдавала себя, поскользнувшись рядом с целью… и фыркая в секунды, когда такая юная, совсем-совсем зеленая леди ловила его, так же подскользнувшегося, точно тонкий осиновый прутик.

Она вспоминала с горькой улыбкой, как смеялся тихо дядюшка Нед на её речь о свадьбе, причитая, что «наконец-то он избавится от маленькой занозы в собственной заднице». А после — смотрел долго так, уверенно, и в голосе его не было и капли фальши. Он говорил тогда, в тот злополучный вечер, что если Сэм хоть пальцем её тронет в обиход желанию, да даже просто посмеет обидеть — Нед лично лишит его мужского признака, и делать это он будет долго, со вкусом. Хохоча, девушка тогда согласилась, не решившись делиться тем, что дедушка обещал ей то же самое, да и бабушка тоже.

Теплые были деньки. Сэм Краудер, Сэм Краудер — имя теплое, и Лидия кусала губы до металлического привкуса под языком, вспоминая, как тот заставлял чувствовать себя дома, в безопасности под теплым пледом, под легкую музыку со старенького мобильника, чей динамик немного шипел. Он мог заставить Лидию на секундочку забыть про то, что она — хорошая девочка. Он увозил её за город каждый раз, когда получалось — и они играли в снежки, плели венки, просто валялись на траве и глядели на аметистовое небо, окрашенное закатом. Он — усмехаясь нагло, переплетая пальцы с ней скоро — звал её Лидс, хотя девушка и не любила сокращения своего имени. Не любила, и в ответ звала мужчину «Сэмюэл», и тот улыбался. Притягивал её к себе, обнимал крепко и фырчал — «брось, Лидс, это имя для старика!»…

Смешок ироничный, а вжаться пульсирующим от боли виском в холодное стекло — необходимость, не более.  
Душевный демон рвал её сердце на куски — то, что от него осталось. Рвал осознанием, что она одна, а Сэм… он погиб год назад. Девушка помнила кольцо, сделанное из бисера и проволоки, сделанное осторожно и с любовью, а еще — как тот усмехался неловко, протягивая его, и глаза Краудера по-детски блестели надеждой. Той самой, которую он вплетал в неё каждым совместным днем, часом, мгновением, точно мать — ленты в косу любимой дочери.

Она помнила, как провожала любимого на поезд, как целовала его — ломко, так наивно. А сейчас его нет, и дяди Неда нет, и дедушки Джейкоба, и Иви, и мамы с папой. Они мертвы, совсем мертвы — кого забрала старость, кого человеческая оплошность, случай. Жизнь должна продолжаться, идти дальше, течь если не патокой, то хотя бы медленно, размеренно, точно мёд. Но все застыло.

Лидия смотрела в окно, и ей все казалось странным. Глупым, исковерканным, как в том кривом отражении — и укладывая окровавленные пальцы на ручку окна, она усмехалась. Грустно так, думая отрешенно — «был бы здесь дедушка, дядя, хоть кто-то — меня бы остановили. Назвали бы дурой и затащили в комнату, а после бы обняли, точно обняли».

Но никого не было. Она осталась одна, давным-давно была одна, и касания ветра — точно поцелуй со вкусом конфеты, и Лидия поддалась.

В конце-концов, что ей терять?


End file.
